Secrets of the Past
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: Lovers from long ago finally caught up with each other. One had changed into a souless shell of a man while the other had grieved and seemed to have found another to fill the emptiness in her heart. Both can't forget the past and it's secrets. darkAKK
1. Chapter 1

AN: To my fellow writers and readers who adore the dark side of the AKK triangle, this two-part story is dedicated to you. This was also inspired by the **100 situations** except that I won't be doing all 100 in just one concept.

**Secrets of the Past**

_Part I: The Meeting_

* * *

Kaoru remained silent as she tried to catch up with Kenshin and Sano. They made their way up the path where Kanryuu's mansion laid. 

The gentle rustling of leaves caught her attention and Kaoru stared at the corner of her sapphire eyes at the trees on her left.

It didn't pass her observation that the branches of a particular tree still swung slightly; as if a weight had just been removed from it.

The raven-haired kendo master narrowed her gleaming sapphire depths in suspicion. She didn't point out what she heard though to the others.

She had seen a glimpse of something striped and she knew only one person who could wear such a thing and still remain undetected.

She just hoped that she was wrong; regardless of what her instincts told her.

* * *

A tall, lithe figure stood in the shadows of the window curtains, piercing blue-green eyes gazing blankly at the outside premises through the glass pane. 

The pupils of the same eyes strained as they moved to glance momentarily at the right, sensitive ears picking up the slight movement of someone sneaking into the room.

"Hanya," The figure muttered in a soft but commanding voice.

The smaller figure dressed in a ninja suit and wearing a horned-devil mask on his face bowed slightly in acknowledgement and gave his report.

"Battousai and his companions are reaching the gates as we speak." Hanya started, his voice low and hoarse. "One is a tall young brown-haired man in white with the character of 'Bad' printed on his back-shirt. Behind them is a child, I estimated about twelve or so, wielding a bokken, and…"

Hanya paused. He felt a slight pang of uneasiness and reluctance at mentioning the last part to his leader.

The soft dimness of the room's light half-shadowed the figure's facial features as he craned a slender neck, piercing blue-green eyes glancing malevolently at the ninja.

"And?"

Hanya silently swallowed the lump of bile that began to form on his throat.

"And following up the rear is a young woman with raven hair and dark purplish eyes. She wore a man's gi and hakama and is seen wielding a bokken as well."

The same pair of emotionless eyes that glanced at the ninja suddenly gleamed with recognition.

"It can't be…" A voice muttered, losing a hint of its iciness.

Hanya hung his head low, his eyes keened on the carpeted floor.

He too wished that it wasn't so, that his sight was betraying him for the first time in his life.

But he'd seen the woman's face clear as day. Moreover, he knew that she noticed him and yet she didn't warn her companions.

No warrior, male or female, would ever do that, especially before an upcoming battle.

Unless what she'd seen was someone she knew.

Taking Hanya's silence as an affirmative, Aoshi turned to gaze out at the window where the fighting had already begun.

He couldn't see who Shijiko was fighting with since the large man was guarding at the gates but he could see the redhead Battousai flipping his reverse-edged sword as he prepared for an attack. From a short distance, the Okashira could also make out the figure of a small boy as he whacked Kanryuu's idiotic minions to unconsciousness with his bokken.

A smirk played on his lips for a moment before it quickly turned into a frown.

Aoshi's eyes hardened into a steel blue as he fixed his gaze on a raven-haired young woman who had her bokken posed high in the air. A couple of crumpled bodies surrounded her.

In the past, this sight would've normally amused him and make him feel proud.

Yet, instead, he felt as if his heart was twisted in a mixture of loathe, disbelief and anger.

Aoshi looked away in slight disgust from the window and turned his gaze onto the other man.

"Hanya." He started; his voice cold as the artic winds.

"Show Battousai and the others in. Tell them I'll be waiting at the hall down this corridor for them."

Hanya bowed and stepped back to merge himself in the shadows. To the untrained eye, it would seem as though the ninja had simply vanished into thin air.

Aoshi brushed away a stray lock of ebon hair from his eyes, void of any emotion, as he made his way to the desk and reached out of his weapon.

The tall young man strapped his katana at his waist and strode out of the room. His footsteps faltering noiselessly as Aoshi made his way down the corridor.

* * *

Yahiko let out a hoot of victory as the last of Kanryuu's goons flopped to the ground with a huge bump atop his head. 

Normally; Kaoru would've whacked her student senseless in the head for being so overconfident but she was a bundle of nerves ever since she saw Shijiko outside at the gates.

The look of surprise and hurt was so obvious in the face of the large and heavily-scarred man that Kaoru felt the same sickening feeling she'd undergone so long ago in the past.

The loud thud of the double doors of the mansion opening snapped Kaoru from her reverie.

"Let's go then. We've got to rescue Megumi!" yelled Sano as he and Kenshin sprinted inside.

As Kaoru was about to enter, she got the feeling of someone watching her and looked up.

She narrowed her eyes. She could've sworn that a tall shadow was spying on them from one of the windows not too long ago.

But it disappeared so suddenly that Kaoru just shook her head and muttered.

"The sun must be in my eyes." She tried to reason out with herself.

* * *

This has to stop! 

Kaoru chewed on her bottom lip nervously as she watched Kenshin and Hanya fighting.

At first, Hanya had the upper hand with his illusionary tricks but Kenshin soon figured it out and used the blade of his sakabatou as a measuring instrument.

So now, it seemed as though Kenshin had the upper hand, although Hanya is putting up a good fight.

The raven-haired kendo master frowned prettily while Sano and Yahiko cheered Kenshin on as they watched the battle.

Kaoru didn't know whether to feel horrified, guilty or awed.

Her sapphire eyes widened as she saw Kenshin perform the final attack and soon, Hanya was down for the count.

Hanya, whose mask had been broken in half by Kenshin, groaned and made a move to sit up.

"Okashira is waiting for you down at the corridor. There he will tell you where your friend is held captive." The ninja managed to mumble out despite the wounds in his body.

He looked up at Kenshin who stood before him.

"You are a worthy opponent. I am honored to have fought you."

Kenshin nodded his head.

"Thank you Hanya. Sessha is honored as well as to have fought you."

Hanya gave a grim smile before he lay down on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Go on, I am tired and I need to rest for now. However, you must go and fight our leader at once if you wished to get out of this house alive."

Kenshin nodded his head and dashed his way down the path where Hanya said the next and perhaps final battle will take place.

Sano and Yahiko followed the redhead without any hesitation but Kaoru knelt on the floor besides Hanya and set aside her bokken.

Hanya stole a glance at the young woman as Kaoru bowed her head at him, the long bangs of her raven hair shading her eyes.

The ninja noted the emotions the young kendo teacher must be going through by the tightening of her clutched fists on the fabric of her blue hakama.

Hanya willed himself to give a weak smile.

"Karasu…" He muttered; his voice soft and affectionate.

It was then that Kaoru lost her cool. She stared down at Hanya with tear-stricken sapphire eyes that dimmed into a dull blue.

"Hanya…I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you all. I…"

Hanya placed a finger to his lips to hush the young woman.

"You didn't know Karasu…" He reasoned. "You didn't know that it was us."

"Why Hanya? Why would you and the others work of a man like Kanryuu?"

Hanya shook his head slowly.

"Sometimes; I don't know why either." He admitted. "Kanryuu Takeda is a weasel and a snake. We only worked for him because he paid for our services."

"I don't believe you Hanya. There must be another reason." Kaoru mumbled as she glanced warily at Hanya.

Hanya felt a pang of sympathy as he looked up at Kaoru. The young woman looked worn out and dead tired.

"You should go now. Battousai and the others are probably wondering where you'd gone."

Kaoru nodded her head numbly and slowly, she got to her feet. She glanced at Hanya once last time and said.

"Be careful Hanya; I have a feeling that today won't go as you would've hope it would be."

Hanya had the grace to smirk as he replied.

"Women's intuition right?"

Kaoru felt a small smile wormed it's way into her face.

"Perhaps. Just be on your guard alright?"

Hanya nodded his head.

Kaoru bent down to pick up her bokken when the ninja's hand gripped on her wrist firmly.

Kaoru gave a startled yelp and looked at Hanya's eyes in surprise.

"Okashira isn't too pleased with you Karasu." Hanya warned.

"He has changed a great deal as well. You may not recognize him when you will meet later."

Kaoru's indigo eyes widened at the information. "Aoshi…I…He…"

Hanya grinned slightly and tugged at Kaoru's wrist one last time before he let go.

"Hurry now. You wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting."

Kaoru nodded her head in a daze and carefully side-stepped the fallen Hanya as she maneuvered her way down the hall.

Kaoru took one last peek at Hanya who was still lying on the floor and gingerly wiped away the tear the fell down from her eye.

She turned her head to look forward and picked up her speed.

"I'm so sorry, my dearest friends."

Her soft whisper echoed throughout the corridor and when Hanya heard it; he gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry as well Kaoru." He muttered softly.

* * *

"Oi, Busu! What took you so long," grumbled an annoyed Yahiko as he, Sano and Kenshin watched as Kaoru made her way towards them. 

Kaoru merely tossed a withering glare at the thirteen-year-old.

"Shut up Yahiko. It's none of your business." She said curtly.

Yahiko's face turned an angry shade of red. He was about to reply when Kenshin interrupted them.

"Ma, ma…this is no time to argue amongst ourselves."

Yahiko humphed; crossed his arms and looked away from Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't do anything except grasping the handle to the door in front of them and opened it.

She was both eager and dreading for this day to end.

Dreading because she knew that she would have to face him again.

The door creaked open and the four members of the Kenshin-gumi were greeted by the vision of a tall man wearing Western-styled pants and shirt. Black boots blend to the dark purple colors of his snug-fitting clothes and contrasted well with his white-yellow trench coat.

Short ebon hair with wisps of it framed piercing blue-green eyes that held no emotion to them. Lips drew in a thin line as a serious look set upon the man's pale face.

Kaoru's own alabaster skin faded to a shocked white as the man's sized them all up like you would with a potential enemy; his gaze settled on her longer than necessary before he turned his attention back on Kenshin.

"Battousai." The tall man muttered; a look of utter loathe etched on his facial features.

"I am Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Onibawashuu. I must congratulate you at your success in defeating my men."

"However." He added as he steadied himself into an offensive stance.

"Do not underestimate my capabilities."

Kaoru shivered at the coldness of Aoshi's voice.

Hanya was right. Aoshi had changed a great deal. While the Aoshi that she once knew was indeed emotionless, this new Aoshi was even colder.

And stronger as well. Kaoru could pick up his battle aura radiating brightly around him.

Kaoru shuddered once again.

Things do not look good, that they don't.

* * *

Aoshi felt a deep feeling of loathe and hurt in his heart as his eyes fixed themselves upon Kaoru's. 

He noted the whitening of her skin then and he knew that he had caught her off-guard.

Aoshi swallowed a menacing growl as he gazed upon the Battousai who'd shifted slightly towards Kaoru as if to protect her. He nearly snorted at the idea. Did the redhead really think that he would hurt what was once his?

Battousai was too close to the raven-haired young woman. Just what is he to Kaoru?

Aoshi felt bitter resentment at the world. Circumstances had forced him from Kaoru's warm embrace and now...after he'd spent endless nights of dreaming to be once again in her loving arms… She was here now, in flesh and blood, and with another man.

He gripped his katana tightly until his knuckles turned a death white.

Aoshi knew that he'd left her by his own choice. But it was only for her safety. His hands were stained with the deaths of many and he didn't want Kaoru to suffer because of who he was.

He had regretted his decision and several times he pondered on why he left that day. Thoughts of Kaoru in another man's arms would often cross his mind but Aoshi would always dismiss it; usually accompanied by the utter destruction of a piece of furniture or anything else that he might set his eyes upon.

He was jealous, he knew it. He was jealous that Kaoru seemed so content with the Battousai. For that, he wanted to fight the Hitokiri even more.

He would prove to Kaoru that he was the better man. He would make her see that what was his will always remain as his.

Willingly or not.

* * *

Kaoru watched in pure horror as Aoshi got into a very familiar stance. 

The look in the man's eyes was dark and menacing.

"Fight me Battousai." He growled.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes at Aoshi.

"We don't have to do this, Shinomori." He warned the other man.

Aoshi merely smirked and raised his sword. "Well you don't seem to have a choice Battousai. Fight me or you and your companions will never leave this room alive."

Kenshin's purple eyes flashed a golden hue. The tension between the two men seemed to still the air inside the hall.

A look of resign crossed Kenshin's face and the ex-rurouni got into the first stance of the Hiten Mitsurugi, his body tensed in anticipation with his right hand poised near the hilt of his sakabatou, ready to take it out if he needed to.

Aoshi's piercing eyes gleamed as he too got into position.

In the side line, Kaoru watched the scene with a dreading look in her eyes. She knew, deep in her heart, that only one of the two would survive intact after tonight.

* * *

**_To be continued  
_**

* * *

AN: Next chapter will focus on the events after Kanyruu was killed and Megumi was rescued. As a spoiler, Kaoru and Aoshi will have a private talk for the first time.****


	2. From the Start, To the End

AN: (Hides behind her computer) Ack! Spare me!!

Daemon: (rolls his eyes) It's your own fault. (grumbles)

Angry mob of reviewers: Yeah! (sharpens knives, pitchforks, katanas…and was that a rusty spoon?!?!)

Wolf Sapphire: Ahh! (runs off into the light)

Angry mob: Roawr!!! (follows)

Daemon: (face-palmed) Sigh. On with the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin nor it's characters nor the canon plot-line. I wish I own Aoshi though! (drools)

A note to my reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! (smiles)

* * *

**Secrets of the Past**

_Part Two: From the Start, To the End_

_

* * *

  
_

_Kaoru had first met Aoshi when she was a mere child of six and him at the prepubescent age of thirteen. At the time, her father had taken her to Kyoto. He was on his way there to meet up with an old friend for business purposes and had decided to take Kaoru along for the three-week trip._

_Kaoru had always been a loner all her life. It wasn't because she wanted it to be. However, her being shy and having no motherly influence made her sort-of a tomboy. Other girls her age never dared go near her, they all thought of her as "weird" or "strange" and Kaoru honestly believed them. It was rather unusual for a female to consider time well spent on practicing katas than to play dolls with the other girls. The boys thought of her either as a "tomboy" and were either chauvinistic piglets or were frightened of her skills. Kaoru could proudly say that she could beat most of the boys of her same age whom her father taught._

_Kaoru was holding her father's hand as they stood in front of a restaurant's doors. Kaoru glanced up at her father, her gaze one of confusion. Kaoru vaguely remembered her father saying that they were going to meet with a fellow master, specifically of ninjutsu. She was expecting that they would be heading for a secluded forest or a dojo much like their own._

_Tugging her father's hand, Kaoru waited until her father looked down at her before she said. _

"_Father, what are we doing here?" Kaoru had always been an intelligent girl and matured in some aspects than others her age._

_Giving a patient smile, Kyosuke Kamiya replied. "This is where we'll meet Okina, Kaoru."_

"_Okina's the one whose your friend, right?" Kaoru clarified._

_Her father nodded. "Yes."_

_Kaoru's small mouth formed an 'o'. "Ohh, okay."_

_Kyosuke smiled and squeezed his daughter's hand. "Let's go inside then."_

_Smiling, Kaoru nodded and followed her father as they entered. A gentle-looking lady greeted them and asked where they would like to seat._

_Kyosuke shook his head. "We're meeting with Okina-san today. Toki-san."_

_The lady, now identified as Toki, widened her eyes in realization._

"_Oh. So you're the ones Okina's waiting for. He's seating in the back room." Toki's brown eyes drifted towards Kaoru who was glancing around at the place with awed excitement. "Will your daughter be accompanying you? I can have her eat with the twins if you like."_

_Kaoru, hearing that the conversation was now about her, turned her gaze towards Toki. Although she loved spending time with her father, she didn't mind playing with Tae and Sae. The three girls get along together very well. _

_Kaoru looked up at her father, knowing that it was his decision to make. Either way, she would be in familiar company._

_Kyosuke seemed deep in thought. After a moment, he finally said. "It's alright. She can come with me."_

_Toki simply nod her head. "Very well, then I will take both of you there."_

_Kaoru continued to clutch her father's hand as the three made their way towards the area in the back. Toki, who had been walking a little ahead of them, soon stopped in front of a large door with the words "Employees Area. Do Not Enter." written in kanji with large, black characters._

_Toki slid the door open and beckoned for the others to enter first. She followed afterwards, careful to slide the door shut behind her. Taking up the front, the young woman led them down the narrow hallway. Soon they came upon a single, wooden door. Toki, knocked twice on the door, paused as if waiting for a response, then reached down to the knob and turned it._

_

* * *

  
_

Sano let out a relieved sigh as he watched the police arresting Kanyruu's remaining lackeys while the unconscious ones were placed into a stretcher and carried out.

"It's finally over." A feminine voice whispered from beside him.

Sano glanced at the young woman they had just rescued. Her normally porcelain skin looked deathly pale and there was a haunting look in her eyes. "Megumi?"

Megumi saw the concerned look the brunette male gave her and waved her hand in a "It's nothing." gesture.

"I'm alright." Then she smirked, the first time since she was taken out of that horrid mansion.

"Although this is quite unusual of you to show a soft side." She continued, her right eyebrow rose. "I guess even roosters do have their off-times."

Sano clenched his teeth to hold a growl. His brown eyes flashed angrily. "Darn you woman! I was just worried about you!" He yelled.

His confession startled the female doctor. A soft look crossed Megumi's face. "I know. Thank you for saving me." Then she gave a small, sincere smile.

Sano, not expecting Megumi's reaction, blushed. He had to admit it – though grudgingly. The fox was very beautiful but not as much as when she smiles. She looked…carefree. Like a huge burden had just lifted from her shoulders. Considering what she had to go through with Kanyruu, it wasn't that far off.

Sano turned away and scratched his cheek, trying unsuccessfully to hide his blush.

"Yeah. Well" He started, almost speechless.

Megumi grinned, her usual coyness returning. "Heh, a blushing rooster. Who would've thought that's possible?"

Sano's face turned redder, this time with anger. "Damn you Fox! Why don't you keep your mouth shut for once? And I am NOT a rooster!"

Yahiko let out a groan of despair as he watched the two bicker. Well, it was more of Sano was bickering while Megumi was coolly shutting him down.

The boy shook his head. "They're like an old married couple! If it wasn't Sano, I'd swear he's flirting with Megumi!"

Kenshin gave a rare smirk which quickly turned into his usual "baka deshi" smile.

"Ma, Ma Yahiko. We should leave them be." He persuaded the spiky-haired boy.

Yahiko merely rolled his eyes but conceded nonetheless. A sudden realization brightened his brown eyes and he scanned the surrounding area.

"Er.. Kenshin?"

Kenshin, who had been talking to yet another police officer who wanted the details, shifted his attention to Yahiko.

"Oro? What is it?"

Yahiko scratched his head in confusion. "Well…Where's Busu? I haven't seen here since the final fight with that Shinomori guy."

The redhead's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly glanced around the area with his lavender eyes, trying to spot the familiar black-haired woman wearing a gi and hakama and with the loveliest sapphire-purple eyes.

Much to his dismay and worry, he couldn't find her.

Kenshin's eyes suddenly gleam a golden hue. He turned his gaze to Yahiko. "Let's go Yahiko. We have to find Kaoru."

Normally Yahiko would've gaped at the redhead calling Busu with the "dono" part but he too was worried for his teacher, not that you could pay him enough to admit it though.

Yahiko nod his head. "Okay."

* * *

"_Hanya, everyone! Watch out!" Kaoru cried but her voice was lost in the furious sounds of the machine gun's barrel firing off bullets at a frightening speed._

"_No!!!" She yelled out in desperation and shock as the ricocheting bullets hit the other members of the Onibawashuu. Kaoru looked on in helpless horror as, amidst the chaos, she head the sickening sounds of metal penetrating human bodies._

_Time seemed to slow down to a halt to Kaoru. One minute, they were leaping towards the insane Kanryuu. The next, they were lying on the ground with their blood staining the wooden floor, dead._

_Kaoru clamped her mouth harshly with her hand, muffled her scream. Tears flow down her eyes, dark indigo in sadness, and blurred her vision that she barely registered the machine gun falling silent as Aoshi, mad with grief and rage, rushed towards Kanryuu and cleanly sliced off his head._

_Kaoru, wrapped up in her grief, barely heard Yahiko calling her name out in concern. At that moment, she didn't really care if they knew or not anymore._

_She had lost another part of her family. Again._

_

* * *

  
_

Kaoru did her best to distract the others while she secretly exchanged looks with Aoshi.

Her eyes dark in sorrow, Kaoru mouthed out the words to the ebon-haired male, hoping that he would understand her. _"Go now. I'll take care of them. All of them, I promise you that." _

Aoshi's eyes slightly narrowed and he shifted as if preparing to refuse her. Then he sighed softly and nod his head. His message clear to Kaoru.

"_Alright. I trust you. I'll be waiting."_

Sparing one last glance at his fallen comrades, Aoshi turned and ran off.

Luckily, the leader of the fallen Onibawashuu was already out of sight when Yahiko turned around and yelled.

"Hey! Where's that Shinomori guy? Did he run off?!" His voice coated with disbelief.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "Leave it be Yahiko." Her voice took in a rare bitter tone that surprised her student, if his widening eyes were any indication.

"Let's just find where Megumi is alright?"

Yahiko nodded and took off, believing that Kaoru would follow behind, to catch up to the others.

Once he was out of sight, Kaoru was left alone in the room full of dead bodies. She looked around and sadly sighed.

Wiping the tear stains from her eyes, Kaoru set out to look over her deceased former comrades and family. Getting down on her knees, Kaoru started to tenderly inspected each member, starting with Hanya first.

Kaoru knew by the sheer white of their eyes that the men were dead but it was more of a final comfort for herself as she checked the pulse of each man. All of which she couldn't find.

Kaoru choked back a sob as tears once again began to blur her in her eyes, begging to be shed. At each body she inspected, Kaoru reached out a shaking hand and gently closed the eyelids of her fallen group mates. Her childhood friends.

Kaoru barely heard the soft quiet footsteps of another occupant as they headed towards her. Looking up, Kaoru's gaze was caught by shimmering grey-cerulean eyes.

"Aoshi." Her voice croaked, hoarse from the shouting and the weeping.

Aoshi knelt down on one knee besides her. "Kaoru," he whispered, his gaze holding hers steadily.

He nod his head. "Let's go."

Kaoru shook her head, understanding what Aoshi meant. Instead, she requested. "Help me carry them Aoshi."

Aoshi's lips drew into a thin line; a habit, Kaoru noted, he does when he wants to be stubborn. At this, Kaoru barely hide a snigger, even though the pain of loss still continued to eat her insides.

Aoshi saw and quirked his lips slightly. He knew that Kaoru wasn't laughing at the serious situation but at him. The ebon-haired man didn't know if he should be offended or not.

Kaoru repeated. "Aoshi, please. They deserve to be buried whole. The others will be returning soon."

Aoshi finally nod his head in acceptance. With a gentleness that would've surprised anyone outside the Onibawanshuu, Aoshi gathered the two heaviest of the group and perched them gently but steadily on each of his strong shoulders.

Kaoru barely blinked at the nearly impossible feat. She knew Aoshi was physically stronger than he looks though he looked more hardened and fit now then before.

Aoshi stood up and glanced over his shoulder, Kaoru saw the look he gave her and waved her hand.

"It's alright Aoshi. I can carry them. I'm stronger than I look, remember?" She smiled, its usual cheerfulness more subdued and faked but nonetheless sincere.

Aoshi merely nod his head and remained silent as he waited for Kaoru to gather the remaining two men and heave them gently, albeit a bit wobbly, over her own shoulders. He took a step forward at one point where Kaoru stumbled to gain her footing with the additional weight but Kaoru shot him a stubborn look and he conceded, letting out an exasperated sigh as he did so.

With their precious people, the two remaining main branch of the Onibawanshuu walked out of the room through another passageway. An apathetic silence surrounding them as they journeyed out of the bloody house and into the edge of the forest outside.

They had just barely made it to a small, isolated part of the forest when thunder boomed above them and a slight drizzle started before it became a torrid of wind and rain. Thankfully, the wind had quickly died down a bit so the raindrops weren't being splashed against their already soaked forms.

Kaoru glanced up at the dark sky, unmindful of her clothes wet from both the rain and blood.

"The heavens are weeping." She said, her tone in a hush whisper of awe and pride.

Turning her gaze towards Aoshi, who had stopped and glanced at the sky as well. Kaoru felt her heart flutter as she spied the tiny smile on the older man's face, making him even more handsome.

Yet her heart broke when Aoshi turned to her. Kaoru saw the deep pain and agonizing guilt in Aoshi's eyes.

"We should continue." He murmured, his voice carried over by the sounds of the rain.

Aoshi turned back forward and walked on. The heels of his boots digging into the muddy dirt, making soft squishy sounds with every step.

Kaoru followed from behind. Her eyes darkened into sorrowful indigo as she watched her companion trek deeper into the woods.

'_The rain weeps for you Aoshi. They are the tears that you can not shed."_

_

* * *

  
_

It had started raining.

Yahiko growled out in frustration. Where the hell was Kaoru?!

The group – composing of himself, Sano and even Megumi with Kenshin in the lead – had tried looking for their wayward friend all over the mansion. Either the young woman had suddenly vanished or she was kidnapped or something.

A shock of epiphany hit Yahiko like a ton of bricks, or Sano's debts.

"Hey." He stopped in his tracks, catching the others' attention. "You don't suppose Busu was taken by that leader guy, right?"

The realization that it was a possibility hit the others as well. Sano punched his fists together, a deep scowl in his face.

"Gr.. If that guy has Jou-chan, I'll murder him. What do you say Kenshin?"

Yahiko, Sano and Megumi glanced at the redhead and were startled at the golden hue of the Battousai shimmering in the swordsman's eyes.

Kenshin/Battousai growled low in his throat. His voice took in a deeper baritone, reminiscent of the Hitokiri, as he said. "We will find them."

Swiftly, the redhead turned and walked on forward. Intent on finding Kaoru as quickly as possible.

_If Shinimori had indeed kidnapped her._ Battousai suppressed another growl at the thought. _He will pay._

He wasn't blind. The redhead could clearly see the way the two looked at each other, more so in Shinomori.

Battousai clenched the hilt of his katana in silent fury. His protectiveness rose as he remembered the look in the taller man's eyes as he stared at Kaoru. It was brief and so unnoticeable that if it weren't for his training, he himself wouldn't have noticed it.

Shinomori looked like a man who had seen his first oasis after wandering the desert for days.

* * *

Kaoru and Aoshi had finally managed to find a dry spot near some trees that had intertwined their branches together to form a natural roof. The space was large enough and the soil wasn't too heavily soaked by the rain and wind.

Both gently set the bodies of their friends at a shaded, dry area in the corner and got set to work on the graves.

"I'll get some rocks to shovel the dirt." Kaoru offered, knowing that Aoshi needed some time alone with his fallen comrades. His dearest friends.

A slight nod of the head was all Kaoru took as a sign and the young woman ventured once more into the rain to search for the tools they needed. She considered getting a few large stones or maybe some dead wood as a site mark.

Kaoru sneaked one look back and saw that Aoshi had moved over to where Hanya and the others are and got down on his knees.

Kaoru turned away from the scene. Yes, Aoshi needed this closure.

* * *

_Aoshi let out a small sigh as he waited besides Okina. The older man had called for the thirteen-year old who was then training in one of the empty rooms. With not enough time to clean up and change clothes, Aoshi had barely made it out of the bathroom, donned in a dark blue gi with light blue trimmings along the collar and a simple black hakama, before he was grabbed by the arm and literally half-dragged towards the family's restaurant._

_Which leads Aoshi to his present situation now, newly bathed and dressed, kneeling besides Okina as both waited for their expected company to arrive._

_Aoshi shuffled in his seat, his leg muscles slightly numbed in his exhaustion. He would've preferred to stretch his body a bit before he sat down but it was alright._

_Aoshi tucked a stray ebony hair behind his ear. He had tied his hair, still semi-wet, into a high ponytail but a few locks too short to be held up framed his face and complimented his ice-blue eyes._

_Although just a preteen, Aoshi had already lost most of his boyish, cherubic attributes. His baby fat had become non-existent and the loss highlighted his nose and cheekbones, giving him an aristocratic look._

_All of these, along with his height and ninja training, made Aoshi looked older than he actually is. He had the grace and an air of sophistication around him that others of his age lacked. Although it made him a favorite to the older people, the younger ones either were envious, in awe or simply despise Aoshi._

_Aoshi didn't mind it though. He didn't like the attention the others seemed to shower him with, deeming it fake and superficial. _

_Okina's murmurings penetrated Aoshi's inner musings and the ebon-haired male slightly shook his head to rid of his thoughts. _

_Aoshi mentally sigh. Their guests seemed to be late, from what Aoshi could decipher from his mentor's mutterings._

_Feeling a bit thirsty and having really nothing to do but wait, Aoshi was reaching for the teapot the servants had placed at the table along with some odango, other sweet snacks and onigiri (for Aoshi loathed anything sweet) when the door knocked twice._

_Knowing the signal, Aoshi straightened himself. It wouldn't be good to slouch in company. That would make him seem lazy and uncultured._

_Aoshi casually flicker his eyes towards the door as it opened. He nodded his head slightly as Toki entered, silently inspecting the stranger as he entered after the maid. His right eyebrow slightly rose as he spotted a young girl trailing behind the man, her hand held tightly in his._

_Aoshi schooled his features into a blank stare as he listened as Okina greeted the newcomers before he ushered them to their seats. Okina and he at one side while the man – who Okina called Kyosuke – and his daughter sat at the other._

_Okina had asked the girl her name and Aoshi glanced briefly at the girl across from him as she answered._

"_I'm Kamiya Kaoru."_

_Kaoru huh? Aoshi mused in his mind. The preteen nearly smiled at the shy tone in Kaoru's voice._

_She was…adorable._

_

* * *

  
_

_Okina, a man nearing his middle years who is far stronger than he looked, glanced at his apprentice and nearly chuckled at the irritated look on the teen's face. Nonchalantly, he brushed his beard and said._

"_Hmm. They are a little late." He continued. "But then again, the road between Tokyo and Kyoto has been a bit unsteady. What with the continuing rains and all."_

_Aoshi kept silent. The only clue giving away his discomfort was the slight twitching of his feet due to the prolonged kneeling. Okina knew that the boy preferred to sit in the Lotus position rather than in Indian._

_Sparing a thought of why sitting positions were named after flowers or nationalities, Okina turned his gaze towards the door as he heard a knock. Twice in unison._

_Okina hmmed and repositioned himself to a more comfortable seat. At the corner of his eyes, the man noted Aoshi doing the same._

_Both remained silent. If the people outside were the ones he was expecting, than words of entrance weren't necessary._

_The door opened and Okina let a smile etch on his lips as he saw the newcomers._

"_Ah, welcome Kyosuke. Please sit down." He welcomed with familiarity, gesturing with his hand towards the vacant seats across the table._

_As the guests were sitting down, Okina shared a glance with Toki who understood. She bowed at them before taking her leave. Okina knew she would return later with the tea and other snacks._

_His gaze then drifted down to the adorable little girl sitting besides the young man. Okina surmised that she was probably Kyosuke's daughter whom he had heard about._

_He nodded his head in greeting at her. "What's your name young one?"_

_The girl blinked, as if surprised that Okina was addressing her instead of her father. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru." She finally answered, her blue gem-like eyes looking into Okina's._

_Okina smiled in approval. Kaoru returned the smile with one of her own, albeit a bit shyly._

_Stealing a look at Aoshi, Okina's lips twitch in a slight smirk as he noticed the stare the teen gave to the only female in the room. It wasn't obvious, oh no, but Okina had known Aoshi long enough to know that the boy was interested. If not, a bit infatuated. Something akin to the beginnings of a crush._

_The thought had Okina mentally sighing in relief. Even though his charge may not have noticed it, either that or he just ignored it, but Aoshi is an appealing-looking boy with his height, taller for an average thirteen year old, and pale, exotic features in contrast with ebon hair and ice-colored eyes who has the markings of becoming a handsome, strong adult. Okina had already began hearing whispers from the town's gossipmongers about setting up their daughters, some even mentioning their sons as potential candidates, with the youth. _

_Okina nearly gagged in revulsion. He wouldn't set up Aoshi, someone who the man considered as his own son, with any offspring of those vile harpies. _

_Either way, Aoshi hadn't before expressed the slightest interest in any female he knew or saw. To be honest, Okina had considered the thought that perhaps his apprentice had other 'different tastes' in a romantic sense. He wouldn't mind if Aoshi did turn out to prefer the company of his own peers but it would've been nice if he'll have grandkids in the future._

_But, looking at the two youths, Okina smiled knowingly. He was glad that Kaoru seem to capture Aoshi's interest. Whether something would bloom out of it, he didn't know. It will be interesting though._

_Sharing a glance with Kyosuke, who gave a knowing smile of his own, the two grinned and chuckled._

_Oh yes, if everything Kyosuke had told him about Kaoru, it would certainly be an interesting visit._

_

* * *

  
_

Somewhere in Kyoto, a restless person laid down the calligraphy brush, unmindful of the wet ink staining and ruining any chance of the letter being legible.

Okina glanced outside the opened door of his room. Weary eyes stared as the rain continue to pour outside the safety of the porch.

The elder man sighed, his mind filled with long ago memories. After a while, he shook his head in dismay and made to gather his writing materials and put them away.

He would write the letter another time, Okina decided as he crumpled the used parchment before he threw it in the waste along with the others.

It wasn't like he knew where they are anyway.

The thought brought a sad frown in the older man's face. Glancing once more outside, Okina brought his hands together and gave a quick prayer for the safety of his lost ones.

Still, the ache of loneliness and remorse guilt ate away at his heart. Like it did for the last years but now a new emotion was added.

A gloomy feeling of the future.

* * *

Aoshi stared blankly at the dead bodies of his friends.

Dead. Dead. They're _dead._

Aoshi could feel his eyes stinging but the tears won't fell. Aoshi knew they wouldn't, regardless that he desperately wanted them to.

Memories flashed in his vision and if Aoshi was a much weaker man, he would've broken down into mental hysteria.

His comrades. His _friends. _Forever _gone._

Aoshi clenched his fists, ignoring the muddy dirt as it squished beneath his tight grip.

He had let them all down. He, Aoshi, was the leader of the group. He was supposed to be the responsible one but, nevertheless, he dragged them into the Kanryuu mess.

Kanryuu. The mere name made Aoshi growl with bounded fury. He hated the little rat from the start. His instincts had practically screamed at him to turn the man down. He would've done exactly so if not for the fact that the half-foreigner seemed suspicious. Add that to the fact that Battousai was rumored to have been spotted around the areas where Kanryuu did his business.

So, reluctantly, Aoshi accepted. Originally he had planned to stay only for the fact that he could observe as he waited and kept an eye and ear out for the infamous Hitokiri.

When he did discovered just how corrupted his employer really was, Aoshi played with the idea of beheading the disgusting creature right then and there. But Aoshi knew that if he did so, he and the rest of his men would've been tried and convicted of murder of an _innocent _dealer. Despite being the buffoon Kanryuu was, he was not a fool who didn't know how to keep his "underground" dealings a secret.

Knowing this, Aoshi stayed on. A part of the reason was that he felt a sort of pity for the medicine woman Kanryuu forced to work for him and he didn't want to basically leave her to the wolves. Another is that she reminded him of his beloved Kaoru. That is why he provided a way out for the woman when Kanryuu found out about the rescue mission.

Aoshi held his head down to stare blankly at the muddy forest floor.

He was tired. He longed to go home. He longed for the way things were before.

Shaking his head violently, his wet locks spraying drops of rain, Aoshi thought he never felt less of a man than he did now.

He was a stupid coward. Too blind to see the danger, too proud to admit it even existed. Too directed he was to hunt down the Battousai, it cost him a great price.

His comrades died. He had no family to return to for they had parted in harsh ways.

He had no one. No one at all. Everyone he cherish, he either pushed them away or got killed following him.

He was and will always be alone.

The ebon-haired male never felt so cold and empty inside. The last time he had felt so helpless was when Kaoru, his beloved Karasu, cried as he left her.

Suddenly, Aoshi choked as the bile attempted to empty out of his mouth. His stomach churned and his throat burned with acid yet he managed to swallow it down.

Feeling a keen howl of despair starting to vibrate in his vocals, Aoshi hastily bit the side of his wrist as his gloves were filthy. A warm fluid slid down his mouth, leaving a tangy rustic taste and the young man knew then that he had drawn blood.

"Aoshi!"

* * *

Kaoru had finally found a couple of blunt rocks that could be used for digging. Remembering that she had a hidden pocket in her hakama, Kaoru gathered the rocks and put them in the pocket.

Standing up, Kaoru adjusted the sleeves of her gi that fell down when she bent to collect the rocks. She pushed them up and re-tucked the end underneath the folds, unmindful of the dirt in her hands and forearms.

It was a silent walk back, the sounds of footsteps and the rain the only exemption. Soon after Kaoru gave a small smiled as she soon saw the gravesite. Her smile drooped into a confused frown as she saw Aoshi. Confusion turned into concern and worry when the wind carried the beginnings of a moan and the smell of blood rang in the air.

Her steps grew quicker as Kaoru made her way towards Aoshi. Mud splashed against her feet, ruining her sandals.

"Aoshi!"

Kaoru ignored the cold sensation of mud staining her socks and the ends of her hakama as she knelt besides Aoshi. Her eyes instantly saw the bloody bite marks. Silently, Kaoru grabbed the arm, taking care not to touch or aggravate the wound, she lifted her other hand and pulled out the bow of her ribbon, her wet hair swayed a little in the wind before it lay flat behind her back. Gently she wiped the blood with the one end of her ribbon as she looked for any dirt that may have gotten into the wound. Finding none that she could find, Kaoru maneuvered Aoshi's arm towards her lap where she quickly bandaged the wound with the cleaner parts of her ribbon.

Sensing Aoshi's stare, Kaoru lifted her eyes to catch his' and her heart ache at the rampaging emotions in his gaze.

Never taking his eyes off hers, Aoshi reached with his free arm and cupped Kaoru's chin. In a long-familiar loving manner, he caressed the curve of her face. Kaoru merely stared as Aoshi's eyes darkened to a cerulean green and her breath hitched in a gasp as Aoshi slowly leaned towards her. His grip on her wasn't tight and she could've easily slipped out of his way yet she held still.

Their faces barely an inch apart, Aoshi's breath ghosted on her lips as he gently whispered. His eyes penetrating and bright.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kaoru's stomach did a somersault. The beating of her heart grew louder and she felt like blood had rushed into her ears.

Kaoru's throat constricted and she barely uttered her response.

"Yes."

Though her eyes started to sting and blur, Kaoru still clearly saw the small tender smile on Aoshi's handsome face before he captured her lips in a slow kiss.

Kaoru blinked and felt the raindrops sliding down her cheeks. It wasn't until they pull apart and Aoshi had reached over to wipe them away from the corners of her eyes did Kaoru realize that they were tears.

* * *

Yahiko was near the end of his wits. Where could Kaoru be?!?!

Sano had nearly bitten whatever it was he had in his mouth into two in aggravation. Megumi was frowning and Kenshin was quiet, deadly quiet.

The group had searched all over the entire area, the day was starting to get dark and the rain had eased a bit since a short while ago.

Still no wielding cross-dressing female in sight. (**A/N: **Sorry. A little interjection. Kaoru is considered as a cross-dresser because females don't usually fight and the gi and hakama were traditional gear intended for men. So no complaints about Kaoru not being a cross dresser and etc.)

A rustle of the bushes near them caught their attention and the three males instinctively got into their fighting positions. Sano clenched his fists, Kenshin's hand wandered to the handle of his sword and Yahiko's grip tightened on his bokken.

The bushes parted and revealed to them…Kaoru?

A very muddy, wet and disheveled Kaoru. Still, it was the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu teacher.

Eyes wide, Yahiko was momentarily speechless. Then his mouth kicked into gear and he growled.

"Busu!! Where have you been?!?!"

Kaoru blinked, then her lips widened into a teasing grin.

"Aw…Worried about me Yahiko-chan?" She quipped.

Yahiko's face turned an angry (and embarrassed) shade of red.

"Heh! I was not." Yahiko arrogantly crossed his arms. "Who would be worried about an ugly hag? You could probably scare away even the large beasts with that face of yours.

Kaoru's eyes gleamed darkly. "Why you…."

Swiftly she took out her own bokken and was about to whack the little brat into oblivion when Kenshin intervened.

"Maa Maa. Let's not fight." Kenshin appeased, his hands raised in a surrendering motion.

"The important thing is that Miss Kaoru is unharmed."

Kaoru huffed, a bit peeved that she was deterred. Oh well, she thought evilly, she'll get the brat next time.

Yahiko hid a shudder at the wild gleam in Kaoru's eyes. Oh boy…

"I guess you're right Kenshin. " Kaoru relented and smiled at the redhead.

"Let's go home then." She said happily and practically skipped ahead of them.

The group blinked. Kaoru seemed…too chirpy.

Sano scratched his head in confusion. Deciding to leave it be for the moment, he said. "I second that. Let's go home and eat!"

Kenshin mentally frowned as he and the others caught up with Kaoru. Was it only him or did Kaoru's smile seemed fake? And she acted in a strange manner too, like she was trying to hide something.

Megumi trailed behind them, her hand in her chin, deep in thought. Come to think of it, she wondered, where was Shinomori? And the bodies for that matter?

Suspicious. Megumi's eyes gleamed and fox ears appeared in her head.

Hohoho! This is an interesting mystery.

Megumi's gaze traveled towards the Kaoru's back.

A mystery that she sensed the younger woman is involved in.

Yahiko blinked and the realization came to him and he asked.

"Oi, Busu. Where's your ribbon?"

* * *

Aoshi stared at the newly made graves of his fallen comrades. The lone okashira clapped his hands together, closed his eyes and gave a final silent prayer.

"_Forgive me my friends. I will avenge your dishonor. Watch over me until then."_

Aoshi slowly opened his eyes. If anyone had seen him, they would've shuddered at the cold, piercing gaze in his glacier blue eyes.

Standing up to his full length, Aoshi glanced up at the blue sky. The storm had passed sometime ago.

_Only then I could give you all a proper burial._

Raising a bare hand to his cool lips, Aoshi caressed the curve of his bottom lip.

_Kaoru._

Aoshi looked down, grabbed his cloak – still semi-wet – hanging from a nearby branch and swung it around his shoulders to put it on. Finished, he plucked out his sheathed katana he embedded into the ground and placed it around his waist as he turned.

His boots splashed the small puddles left by the rain which every step he took. Fingering the ribbon tied in his wounded wrist with his other hand, Aoshi let a tiny smile slip from his lips.

_I will return to you. As we promised._

_

* * *

  
_

**To be continued**

**

* * *

  
**

**Wolf Sapphire: Finally done! Sigh. It was hard to do some parts of this chapter, particularly since it needed a lot of negative, conflicting emotions and I couldn't tap into that easily with my happier feelings without making it too rushed and shallow.**

**Anyways, I was intending to finish the whole story in this chapter alone. However, I find out I couldn't do that. At least not if I don't forego explaining Kaoru's and Aoshi's past deeper.**

**So probably this will become a four-chapter series. I'm aiming for three though. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it within this year.**

**Also, I noticed that I made the other Kenshingumi's part too short. It was on purpose as the whole chapter is deemed towards Kaoru and Aoshi. There is also a little hint of implied Kenshin-bashing, no thanks to the fact that I watched the episode wherein Kaoru and Kenshin gave their last goodbyes before he went off to defeat Shishio. Grr! So infuriating! Why hadn't he kissed her then? (Huffs)**

**Next chapter, expect more flashbacks and a time skip or two. (I don't know yet.) ******** (laughs)**

**Peace out!**


End file.
